Em Pé de Guerra
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu estava perdendo para um livro e eu jamais gostei de perder. – ShinoIno – Presente de Natal para Srta. Abracadabra


**Em pé de guerra**

**-**

**_Essa fic só existe por causa da Abra_**

**_-_**

Eu realmente não consigo compreender. Eu _tento_ compreender, mas não consigo. Estamos em plenas férias de verão – todas as crianças costumam sair para _brincar_ nas férias de verão, certo? Certo. – e ele está ali, enfurnado naquela biblioteca como um verdadeiro nerd.

Certo, eu também não deveria estar espionando a vida alheia, mas é que me _incomoda_ profundamente ver que, mesmo com as maiores notas da sala, ele está ali, sentado naquela maldita biblioteca, acariciando as páginas de um maldito livro o qual eu..eu não enxergo o nome daqui da janela.

Tudo bem, à essa hora, você deve estar pensando que eu sou alguma maníaca maluca que espiona os outros ou então um daqueles tipos de pessoas que apenas quer saber da vida alheia a qualquer custo. Bem, advirto que não estou enquadrada em nenhuma dessas duas opções, sou apenas um pouco curiosa. _Um pouco_ demais.

Eu não devia falar tanto, sei que não devia, mas sinto que vou explodir se não compartilhar isso com alguém. Por azar ou sina sua – depende qual dos dois quiser escolher, acho que acaba dando no mesmo – você foi o escolhido, meu amigo. Pois é, a vida não é justa, eu sei, mas vou te contar minha história mesmo assim, e eu não gosto de repetir as coisas, então preste atenção!

Aquele garoto sentado ali, _aquele_ com cara de poucos amigos e que dá mais atenção ao livro do que a qualquer garota que se aproxime dele, se chama Aburame Shino, e não é só cara de poucos amigos. Ele realmente tem poucos ou ao menos é o que aparenta. Quero dizer...ele _é_ um dos garotos mais populares e inteligentes da escola (também, com aquele corpo, não tinha como não ser), mas é realmente difícil vê-lo acompanhado de alguém – ainda mais se esse alguém for do sexo feminino.

Poucas vezes, eu o vi acompanhado nos corredores da escola por Kiba (um garoto esquentadinho que sempre está na diretoria junto com Uzumaki Naruto. Eles são os campeões da escola) e, ainda menos na companhia de Hinata. Nós fazemos parte da mesma classe, mas a verdade é que não conversamos muito – eu e Hinata – porque ela simplesmente não fala _absolutamente nada_ nas aulas. Isso é bastante chato.

Droga, eu estou me desviando do assunto, eu sei, mas é que acabei me empolgando um pouco _outra vez._ Ele continua lá, lendo. Eu gostaria de entender qual é o prazer dele por isso, mas não consigo encontrar nenhuma resposta plausível. Afinal, livros são livros. E, céus, estamos de férias!

Mesmo assim, ele continua folheando aquele livro. Aliás, _folhear_ é longe da palavra que eu queria alcançar neste momento, porque é muito mais do que um simples folhear. Ele parece _amar_ cada palavra que lê. Não, eu não estou ficando louca – nem paranóica, caso esteja pensando nisso, amigo –, apenas digo o que vejo. E o que eu vejo é um garoto de mais ou menos dezesseis anos, lendo um livro com toda a intensidade e cuidado possíveis, folheando página por página como se tocasse o rosto de uma mulher.

Ah, droga, por que é que estou mesmo perdendo o meu tempo aqui? Já são cinco da tarde, é melhor eu voltar para casa. Ele que fique ali, amando seus livros. Eu não me importo nem um pouco. Nem um pouco mesmo.

**X**

Ótimo, eu _não devia_ estar aqui. Aliás, esse é o último lugar do mundo onde eu deveria estar. O que aconteceu com o meu discurso sobre férias de verão? Não, eu não tenho que pensar assim. Eu apenas estou aqui para salvar uma alma e nada mais. Eu não posso simplesmente sair por aí e curtir o meu verão, enquanto _ele_ fica ali, enfurnado _dentro_ de um maldito casaco de _frio_, lendo um livro cujo qual parece mais atraente do que eu.

Isso eu não posso – e não vou – aceitar. Oras, não é que eu esteja com ciúmes de um maldito livro ou qualquer coisa assim. Aliás, eu não tenho_ motivo algum_ para ter ciúmes. Se eu tivesse ciúmes, significaria que eu gosto _dele_ e, não, eu não gosto dele, antes que você resolva perguntar algo.

Eu apenas não aceito perder para um livro. É, é isso. Eu não tenho outros motivos além do fato de quer salvar a alma dele deste inferno no qual está enclausurado. Vai ver a mãe dele o obriga a vir aqui todos os dias ler livros. É, deve ser isso. Ninguém, em sã consciência, deixaria esses belos dias de sol para trás apenas para _ler livros_ em uma biblioteca.

Resolvi que hoje seria o dia. Eu entraria lá, falaria com ele, esclareceria os fatos e o tiraria daquele inferno lotado de livros e conhecimento. É, eu faria isso tudo, com certeza. E, com certeza, ele largaria _o-que-quer-que-estivesse-lendo­_ e viria comigo tomar um sorvete de casquinha na praça enquanto conversávamos sobre bobagens aleatórias das quais ele nunca pensou que fosse capaz de falar.

Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ele se levantou – e não me chame de louca pelo que vou dizer – colocando _A menina que roubava livros_ debaixo do braço e eu podia jurar! Podia jurar pelo túmulo dos meus avós que o livro zombava de mim quando Shino passou na minha frente. Pois é, talvez eu esteja mesmo ficando paranóica. Devo estar andando tempo demais com a Sakura e o Sai.

Por sorte, ele não me viu – ou fingiu não ver. Eu fiquei escondida atrás de uma prateleira até que ele saísse e fitei suas costas. Se aquele livro fosse capaz de falar, eu aposto que estaria rindo de mim neste exato momento. É, pode me chamar de louca. E me internem num hospício, por favor.

**X**

Esse é o terceiro dia seguido. Eu não me lembro de ter vindo tantas vezes à uma biblioteca desde...desde...desde sempre. Acho que minha mãe deve ter sofrido um choque muito grande com bibliotecas durante minha gravidez e isso me deixou com trauma delas. Talvez uma estante de livros tenha caído na sua cabeça. O poder do conhecimento. Chega a soar um pouco irônico.

Mas isso não importa. Lá está ele novamente, segurando _A menina que roubava livros_ com o cuidado que uma mãe teria ao segurar um filho recém-nascido (já repararam quantas comparações venho feito ultimamente? É, eu também). É difícil bancar a durona quando se está perdendo a batalha para um livro.

Não é como se fosse uma batalha, aliás. Eu e Shino nunca conversamos muito, mas...bem, não posso suportar a idéia de que um livro pareça mais importante do que um belo dia de sol. E ele continua lá, sentado no mesmo lugar, tendo a mesma sutileza e lendo o maldito livro por trás das lentes escuras daqueles óculos que ele nunca tira.

Pois é. Shino faz parte da equipe de futebol da escola, é nosso _melhor_ jogador – daí o motivo de ser tão popular – e nunca, **jamais**, ninguém o viu sem aquelas malditas lentes escuras ou aquele maldito casaco. Mesmo que esteja um sol de quarenta graus, ele jamais tira aquele casaco. Uma vez ouvi algo sobre ele ser anormal ou de cogitarem a possibilidade de possuir albinismo. Desconfio que nenhum dos dois. Deve ser apenas questão de gosto ou promessa.

E aqui estou eu, divagando sobre ele enquanto me aproximo a passos lentos. Ele ainda não me notou, o que significa que _A menina que roubava livros_ é mais interessante do que Yamanaka Ino e isso eu não posso permitir. Com certeza, não. Pensei bastante em que lugar deveria tomar quando fosse me sentar à mesa com ele e optei por sentar à sua frente. Eu não suportaria ver as palavras daquele livro rirem de mim como ele próprio já parecia fazer. Provavelmente, o rasgaria em pedacinho. É, é isso que eu faria – ou que farei em breve.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, nada. Nem mesmo ergueu os olhos do livro para ver quem era. A leitura parecia realmente interessante. Virou uma página e eu notei como seus olhos corriam pelas palavras. Eu não podia vê-los pelas lentes, mas acho que podia sentir o modo como ele as encarava. Era o olhar que eu queria para mim. Preso à mim. E, droga, o que eu estou pensando?! Isso é ridículo. Completamente. Certo, eu apenas estou nervosa porque ele não me notou aqui. Sim, é só isso.

Ergui uma das mãos, movimentando-a na frente do rosto dele, também nada. Nenhum tipo de reação, nem mesmo um arquear de sobrancelhas ou um suspirar mais alto. Mais uma página virada e agora ele _acariciou_ a página e eu senti meus braços se arrepiarem como se a carícia tivesse sido feita em mim. _Inferno,_ onde é que eu estou com a cabeça?

"Algo a incomoda, senhorita Ino?" Ele perguntou.

Ele falou comigo. Ele disse meu nome. Oh-meu-Deus, Aburame Shino sabe o meu nome e...por que é que eu estou _tão _feliz com isso? Ele sequer desviou os olhos daquele maldito livro! Onde é que está sua educação quando se dirige à uma dama?

"A excluir o fato de você estar dentro de uma biblioteca quando podia estar jogando _frisbee_ na praça ou fazendo qualquer coisa mais divertida, não. Nada errado, Shino." Respondi em tom de ironia. É, ele precisava de umas boas doses disso.

"Que bom então." Virou outra página, dedilhando por esta. Nada de perguntas, nada de nada. Apenas um _que bom então_ com a sonoridade de um _que bom então que tal você ir embora e me deixar ler __**em paz?**_ Juro que me senti tentada a isso naquele momento, mas não o fiz. Fiquei ali, em silêncio, encarando-o ler. Naquele dia, as risadas do livro foram mais altas. Droga, estou precisando de férias num hospício.

**X**

Quarto dia e cá estou eu, caminhando para a biblioteca pública da cidade, quando poderia estar indo ao shopping com as minhas amigas fazer compras ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Sim, _qualquer coisa do gênero_ é melhor do que ir à uma biblioteca em plenas férias de verão, mas eu estou profundamente irritada com aquele livro.

Sim, com o livro, porque é ele quem está zombando de mim. É o livro que ri todas as vezes que eu me aproximo de Shino. É ele, não Shino. Shino é apenas uma vítima de sua trama maligna para...para....droga, eu estou perdendo o foco mais uma vez.

Bem, mas lá está ele, sentado naquela maldita mesa de sempre, lendo o mesmo maldito livro dos dias anteriores. E o livro está me encarando. Ele está brincando comigo e com a minha sanidade. Ele está querendo me enlouquecer e o pior é que está conseguindo. Já chega, isso é ridículo, vou tirar ele daqui ou não me chamo Yamanaka Ino.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Perguntei, sentando-me de frente para ele. Não era possível um cara passar tanto tempo dentro de uma biblioteca em férias de verão. Não era!

"Nenhum, senhorita Ino, por quê?" Ele virou uma página e seus dedos (dedos muito longos, será que ele toca piano? Ah, droga, de novo!) percorreram toda sua extensão. Eu quase podia enxergar o brilho dos olhos dele. Um brilho apaixonado de quem descobre um novo amor a cada página. Um brilho...maldito seja você, livro.

"Ino. Me chame apenas de Ino." Suspirei, entrelaçando os dedos. Sim, eu estava parecendo a Hinata agindo dessa forma, mas eu estava nervosa – de raiva.

"Então..._Ino_, por que acha que tenho algum problema?" Ele continua a ler, mesmo que estejamos conversando. O livro parece _mil vezes_ mais interessante do que olhar para mim.

"Porque estamos em férias de verão!" Explodi. "Como é que uma pessoa pode passar as férias de verão DENTRO DE UMA BIBLIOTECA?!"

Ah, droga, todos estão olhando pra cá e fazendo sinal de silêncio. Acho que me excedi um pouco, mas ele mereceu! Por que é que tem que agir dessa forma, quando, tudo o que eu quero, é o melhor para ele?

"Se a senhorita gritar mais uma vez, serei obrigado a pedir que se retire." A atendente disse, ajeitando os óculos e voltou ao seu trabalho.

"Sim, me desculpe." Desviei o olhar, sentindo que estava corada, e tornei a me sentar. Eu não costumo perder a calma assim, droga. Mas, espere. Ele está olhando para mim. Sim! Ele está olhando para mim!

"Acho que sou eu quem devo perguntar se não há nenhum problema com a senhorita, Ino." Ele marcou a página com o dedo e arqueou as sobrancelhas, me encarando. Sinto que estou virando um pimentão.

"Não há." Suspirei, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo. "Eu apenas não consigo compreender como pode perder dias tão lindos lendo esse...esse...(essa aberração, quis dizer. Mas guardei esse pensamento pra mim)..._livro_ dentro de uma biblioteca. Se quer ler, há tantos lugares mais legais!"

"Mas não tão silenciosos." Ele respondeu. "Como eu sei disso? Já estive em muitos lugares antes de vir para cá. Além disso, não vejo nenhum problema em ler durante as férias, a única pessoa que está perdendo tempo vindo aqui_ todos os dias_, é a senhorita, Ino." Então, ele voltou a ler. E, como no dia anterior, não dissemos mais nada. Eu estava perdendo para um livro – e perdendo feio.

**X**

Eu não sei quantos dias se passaram. Talvez duas semanas ou três, mas freqüentar a biblioteca e vê-lo ler aquele livro – depois um outro chamado _A sombra do vento_ – tornou-se um hábito pra mim. Não um vício, apenas um hábito. Eu acabei me acostumando com a calma da biblioteca e a companhia silenciosa de Shino – não é tão ruim quando você se acostuma, sabe.

Ele continua dando mais atenção aos livros e isso me incomoda um pouco. É como se neles, Shino fosse capaz de encontrar todo o amor do mundo, talvez em cada uma das páginas. Esse livro também zomba de mim. Ele também ri da minha cara, assim como o outro. Está calor. Ele está com aquele casaco e com os óculos de lente escura. E, por Deus, será que ele não sente calor com aquilo? Nem um pouquinho?

"Eh, Shino," Chamei-o baixinho. Ele não desviou os olhos da leitura, mas eu sabia que me ouvia. "você não está com calor?"

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro e eu pude sentir que me encarava profundamente. "Não. Eu não sinto calor ou frio, isso é apenas psicológico. Como eu sei disso? Li em um livro." Ele é estranho, mas é divertido. Eu não resisti e ri. "O que houve?"

"Não, nada." Abanei uma das mãos. "É que você fala de um jeito engraçado, apesar de ser tão culto." Apoiei o rosto em ambas as mãos, encarando-o. Eu notei que Shino não desviou o olhar dessa vez. "Eu gostaria de ser culta assim."

"Você é culta do seu jeito." Ele respondeu, desviando os olhos para o livro. "Apenas isso."

Ele é estranho, eu reafirmo isso, mas eu gosto do jeito dele. Ele é divertido e até engraçado em certos aspectos. Além disso, apesar de dar mais atenção aos livros, ele vem se tornando um pouco mais falante com o passar dos dias. É uma pena que ame mais os livros que a minha companhia. Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo em paz.

"Onde você vai?" Espere, ele está mesmo me perguntando isso ou será que estou ouvindo demais? Me virei de onde estava para encará-lo, incrédula.

"Não quero te incomodar mais. Se você gosta de ler, não vou te atrapalhar." Respondi, encolhendo os ombros.

"Não atrapalha." Ele olhava diretamente para mim. Não para o livro, mas para mim.

Durante diversas vezes naquele dia, eu abri a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram. Eu apenas pude observar Shino ler aquele livro. _A sombra do vento_ estava com ciúmes de mim.

**X**

Shino não está aqui hoje. Eu achei realmente estranho não encontrá-lo, porque ele _sempre_ está aqui. Será que algo aconteceu a ele? Não que eu esteja preocupada, nem nada do tipo. Eu não estou. Mas é que é estranho não ver ele aqui depois de todos os dias em que veio somente para ler, ler e ler.

"Chegou cedo hoje, Ino, desculpe-me pelo atraso."

Eu juro que nunca dei um salto tão grande em toda a minha vida, nem mesmo como líder de torcida. O susto foi tamanho que eu acabei pulando sobre Shino. Sim, é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando.

"S-Shino!" Exclamei, enlaçando seu pescoço. Eu juro que teria rido se a cena não fosse comigo, mas eu estava ocupada demais ficando sem graça, obrigada.

"Isso é um pouco embaraçoso." Ele disse e, só então eu reparei que o livro estava no chão. _No chão._ No chão. **No chão.** Eu não me cansarei de repetir.

"Desculpe..." Sussurrei. Isso pode soar um pouco clichê, mas eu senti que estava corando. Eu senti meu coração disparar.

Ficamos em silêncio durante um longo tempo, apenas nos encarando. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer – e eu ia fazer. Eu ia...

"Senhores, eu terei que pedir para que se retirem. A biblioteca não é lugar para demonstrações afetuosas em público.." Eu odeio essa mulher. Eu _realmente odeio essa mulher._ Agora eu sei que Shino me colocará no chão e todo nosso momento mágico de contos de fada irá por água abaixo. Eu sei que sim.

"Então vamos para outro lugar." Ele disse, me colocando no chão e agachou-se para pegar _A sombra do vento_, colocando-o debaixo do braço. E pegou a minha mão.

_**P-e-g-o-u-a-m-i-n-h-a-m-ã-o.**_

O que aconteceu depois? Bem, isso é outra história. Mas uma coisa eu posso garantir: aquele maldito livro não vai mais nos incomodar. Há-há para você, livro, eu ganhei a guerra.

**X**

**N/A:**

Aham, aham, eu sou foda!

Eu consegui acabar essa fic de ontem pra hoje, eu sabia que ia dar tempo 8D

Eu não sei se ficou boa e eu tentei explorar ao máximo o tema, apesar de ele ser um pouco chatinho.

No começo, eu ia fazer ShikaIno, mas achei que não ia colar. Então, fiz ShinoIno, porque eu sei que a Abra ama esse casal.

30 cookies - Tema 03. Biblioteca.

Espero que goste do seu presente de natal, porque foi uma delícia escrevê-lo, titia.

Quero que saiba que eu te amo muito e que você não tem que ter ciúmes da Nanase 8D

Feliz Natal para você e para todos!

_**Reviews de natal para deixar uma autora feliz?**_


End file.
